


Nine am in the morning gotta get up gotta go to school

by Whatsthewifi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabbles, Established Relationship, I wrote this at 7 am i have not slept since yesterday, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning After, Shit, aot - Freeform, eren x jean - Freeform, snk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatsthewifi/pseuds/Whatsthewifi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>eren slobbers on a pillow and jean laughs</p><p>and they don't get get fresh and they don't go to school woops</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nine am in the morning gotta get up gotta go to school

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 7 am I have not slept in 24 hours

Jean smiled as he watched Eren, softly sleeping as his hair was messy, chestnut locks strung and scattered every other way.  
He softly snored, his mouth hung open as a small pool of drool sat beside his mouth. Jean chuckled quietly, moving a few strands of hair out of Erens eyes, even though he was sleeping. "Cute." He whispered, ever so wanted to kiss his forehead. The brunette murmured happily as the touch, snuggling more into his pillow. It just so happened he smushed his face right into the drool. Jean snorted as he watched the smaller males emerald eyes crack open.

Eren made a noise that could only be described as, "ehhhguhh." Jean laughed softly once again and the disgruntled man. "Good morning, pretty." He whispered, making eye contact.

"Wha' time is it?" Eren asked in a hoarse voice. He'd slept with his mouth open all night. Jean glanced over at the clock, biting his lip at the time. "S' Nine." He turned back, wiping Erens cheek with his thumb. "Slobber monster." 

"Gross." Eren scowled, rubbing his eyes, sitting up. "Food?" Jean asked, sitting up too.

"How long 've you been awake?" Eren asks curiously. "N' why were you watching.me sleep?"

"Mm, not long. About twenty minutes? I woke up earlier. N' cause I had nothing better to do." He shrugged, yawning. His tank top rose a little higher than his belly button.

"So... food?" Eren cocked an eyebrow at Jean, yawning.

"Food." He confirmed, scooting off the edge of the bed and patting to the kitchen.

God, Eren loved him. He stood up and followed his boyfriend to the kitchen.

Jean ended up making pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> they made pancakes B)


End file.
